Music in Love
by Alice Adalie
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari musik yang mempersatukan perasaan kami. Berawal dari pertemuan di satu agensi yang sama menjadi sahabat dan seiringnya waktu perasaan kami berubah menjadi cinta. Inilah cerita kisah cinta kami "With music we meet our love"


Yamaha Center (?), begitulah kata yang terpampang pada sebuah tulisan besar yang terletak diatas salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Tokyo. Nyala lampu yang mengelilingi lekuk bentuk tulisan tersebut, membaur dengan kelamnya sang langit malam.

Sementara, dari arah bawah, tepatnya didalam gedung tersebut. Terdengar suara teriakkan –cempreng –yang berasal dari para penonton yang telah memadati isi gedung.

"MINNA! " teriakkan yang berasal dari dua orang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah bawah panggung, menambah kesan histeris untuk fans mereka. "KYAAAAAA! GUMIYA-KUN, LEN-KUUNN!"

"KONBANWA MINNA!" kembali teriak-teriakkan –maut –tersebut terdengar, dengan disusul oleh ke-empat-personil lainnya.

"Wah, wah ternyata masih pada semangat ya" ucap pemuda biru tersebut, diiringi senyum pepsodent miliknya.

"KAITO-KUNN! KYAAAA!" teriak fans pemuda biru tersebut, sambil mengangkat spanduk besar yang bertulis **MARRY ME! **(Alice : NO! KAITO ITU MILIK GUE! KALAUPUN NGGAK DIA MILIK LUKA TITIK!)

"Sugoi!, padahal sudah hampir jam dua belas malam loh. Pada kagak cape apa?" tanya pemuda teal, yang langsung disambut kata 'TIDAK!' oleh fans-fans mereka.

"Tapi, sayangnya kita sudah berada dipengunjung acara" pemuda pink yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang teman-temannya itu-pun membuka suara "Tapi tenang saja, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi tahun depan" lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Lagu terakhir sebagai penutup" pemuda berambut ungu panjang –layaknya perempuan –melihat kearah teman-temannya.

"FREELY TOMORROW!" ucap mereka ber-enam serempak.

Intro musik terdengar,Seorang pemuda teal dengan diikuti oleh ke-lima sahabatnya. Berjalan menuju ketengah panggung. "_kokoro goto..kara_" pemuda teal itu menyanyikan bait awal lagu. Kemudian disusul dengan ke-lima temannya yang masing-masing menyanyikan bait-per-bait lirik lagu yang menjadi penutup acara konser mereka. Dengan diikuti para fans mereka yang juga ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>MUSIC in LOVE<strong>

**Rated :** T [TEEN]

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship

**Char :** Kaito S, Len K, Gakupo (Vana'N Ice) Luka M, Miku H, Gumi (VOICE)

**Pair :** Kaito x Luka, Len x Miku, Gakupo x Gumi _**–Slight**_ Kiyoteru x Meiko

**Summary : **Semuanya berawal dari musik yang mempersatukan perasaan kami. Berawal dari pertemuan di satu agensi yang sama menjadi sahabat dan seiringnya waktu perasaan kami berubah menjadi cinta. Inilah cerita kisah cinta kami "With music we meet our love"

**Warning : Cerita ini abal, gaje, penuh dengan ke-galau-an sang author, judul sama isi kagak nyambung! Dan ide asli dari author!**

* * *

><p>Dari arah panggung konser, terlihat enam pemuda dengan ciri khas –warna rambut –mereka tersendiri. Sedang bernyari sambil menari disatu panggung yang sama. Konser yang menampilkan dua band –atau boyband –ini diselenggarakan setahun sekali, oleh sebuah agensi terkemuka seantero Jepang. Yaitu Crypton Entertaiment, salah satu agensi yang telah mendapatkan acungan jempol dari seluruh dunia atas debut artis-artis-nya yang tak sedikit menjari artis <em>'Go International'.<em>

Sebut saja SeeU, salah satu artis didikan Crypton Entertaiment. Yang sekarang telah menjadi primadonanya Korea. Lalu Oliver, aktor serta penyanyi muda yang telah menjadi artis Hollywood. Yang saat ini sedang ikut serta dalam pembuatan film the Movie berjudul _"Loving You"_yang rencananya akan ditayangkan Winter tahun ini. Dan Sonica, top model perempuan, yang wajahnya selalu hadir disampul-sampul majalah ternama seperti Go New York, Cherrysh and Berry, lalu beberapa majalah internasional. Dan masih banyak lagi artis keluaran Crypton yang mendapat acungan jempol dari dunia International.

Kembali lagi keatas panggung, terlihat ke-enam pemuda tersebut berjalan berpencar mendekat kearah para penggemar mereka sambil terus melantunkan lagu yang mereka bawakan.

Terlihat sepertinya ke-enam pemudai ini memiliki kesibukkan mereka masing-masing.

Seperti pemuda teal bernama Mikuo, yang sibuk tersenyum atau melambaikan tangannya sambil berpose didepan kamera fans-fansnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dua pemuda berambut hijau dan pink yang merupakan soulmatenya dari band 'VOICE' juga terlihat sibuk. Kedua pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gumo dan Luki ini, sedang sibuk berfoto ria bersama-sama dengan fans-fans mereka.

Jika 'VOICE' sedang berbahagia, aman, sentosa. Maka berbeda dengan 'VanaN'Ice', yang juga merupakan teman mereka namun berbeda aliran –sesat **–plakk** –maksudnya band. Yang terlihat kewalahan dengan tingkah laku fans mereka yang terlalu... terlalu... menyebalkan.

Mari kita lihat disisi Len, pemuda berambut honey blonde itu terlihat kesulitan menangani fans fanatiknya yang terus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Wajah shotanya terlihat memucat, beruntung seorang petugas, dan beberapa kru langsung membantunya melepaskan diri. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kemudian Len pun mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya angker itu.

Sementara dua temannya yang sama-sama dari VanaN'Ice, terlihat –cukup –kesulitan. Kedua pemuda dengan ciri khas biru dan ungu yang diketahui bernama Kaito dan Gakupo ini, ternyata juga memiliki masalah yang sama dengan pemuda sebelumnya –Len. Mereka berdua juga terlihat kewalahan mendapatkan berbagai macam hadiah –ancaman –mengejutkan yang diberikan oleh fans-fans fanatik mereka. Segera, dengan jurus seribu bayangan –plakk –mereka berlari meninggalkann zona merah tersebut.

"_Kokoro-goto karada-goto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi"_

"_Hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagaredashita"_

"_Kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru"_

"_Kokoro nock nock nock fushigi trick trick trick"_

Memasuki bait terakhir lagu, ke-enam pemuda ini serempak berlari ketempat awal –yaitu tengah-tengah panggung.

"_Umarekawareru (wow wow) Freely Tomorrow"_

Keenam pemuda yang telah selesai menyanyikan lagu penutup show mereka tersebutpun tersenyum bahagia menatap ke arah seluruh fans mereka.

"Minna! Terimakasih sudah datang ke acara Show ke lima kami!" ucap Len dan Gumiya bersamaan kepada fans mereka –kebanyakkan perempuan- yang masih setia menonton walau jam sudah menuntujukkan pukul 12.30 malam.

"Kami dari VanaN'Ice dan VOICE mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kalian semua" lanjut Mikuo dan Gakupo yang merupakan leader dari Vanan'Ice dan VOICE tersenyum.

"Sampai bertemu lagi tahun depan di Show ke enam kami!" Kaito dan Luki membuka suara sebagai penutup. Kemudian keenam pemuda tampan tersebut ber-ojigi sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada fans mereka, melambaikan tangan, sambil satu-persatu menuruni panggung memasuki ruangan khusus yang sudah disiapkan bagi mereka yang berada di belakang panggung tersebut.

* * *

><p>Mikuo, Luki, dan Gumiya terlihat memasuki ruangan yang bertulisan VOICE di papan depan pintu mahoni tersebut. Didalam mereka di sambut oleh Meiko, perempuan berumur 25 tahun -yang merupakan manejer mereka- tersebut segera memberikan sebuah handuk dan sebotol minum kepada setiap personil VOICE yang sudah duduk berbaring di sofa yang telah di sediakan oleh panitia.

"Bagaimana dengan Show kalian? Sepertinya berjalan lancar Luka, Miku, Gumi" Meiko melirik ke arah ke tiga perempuan yang merupakan personil VOICE sambil tersenyum.

" Show kali ini berjalan lancar seperti biasa Meiko. Anda tidak perlu khawatir" Ucap Luka, perempuan berambut pink panjang yang memiliki nama samaran Luki (VOICE) itu datar. Wig pink yang ia kenakan selama show ia lepas, memperlihatkan geraian mahkota soft pink panjang yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Tak hanya Luki –atau yang kita ketahui bernama Megurine Luka sekarang- kedua personil VOICE lainnya yaitu Mikuo, dan Gumiya-pun sudah tak lagi mengenakan wig teal dan hijau mereka, memperlihatkan mahkota teal panjang serta hijau yang tak jauh berbeda dengan warna wig yang mereka kenakan selama show.

Mereka VOICE salah satu grub boyband kebanggaan CRYPTON yang beranggotakan Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, dan Megpoid Gumi tiga gadis cantik yang terpaksa harus menyamar menjadi tiga pemuda tampan dengan nama panggung Luki, Mikuo, dan Gumiya, Tidak, tidak, ini bukan tuntutan dari Crypton yang mengharuskan mereka untuk merahasiakan identitas mereka yang sebenarnya adalah perempuan. Tetapi ini adalah keinginan mereka tersendiri, bagi mereka menjadi seorang IDOL hanyalah sebuah hobi atau job samping belaka. Ketiga gadis ini sendiri merupakan keturunan bangsawan yang telah memiliki harta kekayaan yang berlimpah.

Lalu kenapa mereka harus merahasiakan identitas asli mereka? Mereka sendiri memiliki alasan yang sama, yaitu tuntutan orang tua. Ya ini adalah keinginan orang tua mereka untuk menutupi identitas asli mereka. Karna ingin melindungi nyawa puti kesayangan mereka dari para pesaing-pesaing bisnis yang siap kapan saja mengancam nyawa putri kesayangan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Yak segini dulu mungkin prolognya... ehehehe,<strong>

**Sebenarnya sudah lama (setahun) saya tidak menulis fanfic jadi mohon dimaklumkan bila cerita ini gaje dalam penyusunan kata maupun kalimat. Oh iya untuk Kawai Akumasendiri, Alice masih bingung bukan buat di lanjutin atau tidaknya tapi karena Alice lupa alur cerita yang sudah Alice susun sedemikian rupa ahahhaha (PLAK). Tapi Alice janji akan melanjutkan cerita tersebut secepatnya. **

**Terus mungkin sekian dulu celotehan Alice, karna licer sendiri juga gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi dan bla bla bla yang pasti Alice akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk melanjutkan seluruh cerita yang telah Alice buat, dan berusaha untuk meng-update secepatnya.**

**Sebagai penutup **

**R & R PLEASE**

**(Dan mohon banget kritik dan saran buat cerita ini, bagusnya di lanjutkan atau tidak. Terus mungkin ada request untuk penambahan char atau slight pair maybe. Sejujurnya Alice lagi kekurangan ide buat lanjutin cerita ini ohoho.)**


End file.
